Ties That Bond
by Riomi Subarashii
Summary: All she wanted was a simple job to support her simple life so she get a simple career, but who would have known her new job had so much madness? And somehow she ends up right in the center of it. Plot driven, whole Inu cast, nearly parallel to the Anime.
1. Loose Strings

**Title:** Ties that Bond 

**Author:** Riomi 

**Pairing:** None clear yet 

**Summary:** AU fic, plot driven and much character development. A sure hit! . 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters mentioned within this fic. They belong to their creator who is, Rumiko Takahashi. 

**Prologue**

"So it's done?" a boy in his late teens quizzed his six yearlong partner.

"Yep, I was getting tired of that broad anyway." the second replied while reclining his seat and stretching his arms, he lazily placed them behind his naturally ivory strands.

His associate chuckled, stuffing his own carmine locks into a worn out green band, he stuck his key into the ignition of his forest green 2004 Subaru Outback and turned it to start.

"One question." the redhead pried, pulling out of the shadowed parking lot of the city court.

The passenger peeked a mellowed honey orb at the driver while passively grunting, "What is it, runt?"

The boy silently cursed his obtained nickname that had yet to grow on him, though it didn't stop him from continuing.

"Did you really take it?" his voice lowered to a near whisper as if there were more than the two in the vehicle.

The older male quickly sat up and crossed his arms, "Take what?" he exclaimed in an obvious defensive manner.

"You know _what_, Inuyasha," the driver drawled in a dry tone. "The Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha growled and reclaimed his former position while staring blankly at the car ceiling.

"Shippou, if I took that damn jewel what makes you think I would still be your partner doing this job?" he spat out with his eyes never leaving the rough carpeted roof.

"I don't know. You can be a greedy bastard at times though. That much I _do_ know." Shippou sighed and stopped at the red light.

"Who else knew about it then, who could have it if you didn't?" his eyes were now fixed on Inuyasha's seemingly tense form.

"Feh. Like hell I know. Now stop gawking at me and drive."

Shippou rolled his eyes then returned them to the road to find the light just turning green. He grinned, Inuyasha always had a weird synchronization with every traffic light they encountered whether he looked or not.

From the corner of his celadon hued orbs he spied his reluctant companion twist to his side to face the tinted window as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. Shippou slouched in his seat. It was worse that he thought. This whole ordeal had taken more out of his best friend that he was willing to show.

He doubted he would be up to talk about it but it wouldn't hurt to try... or so he thought. Inuyasha would at times have his violent streaks but the teenager didn't really see one coming anytime soon.

So he took his chance.

"You still love her, don't you?" He asked nonchalantly while merging into the fast lane of the highway.

"You said one question, runt," the other grumbled.

The teen shrugged and decided to keep any other curiosities to himself. Therefore causing a thick silence to drag on during the ride through the interstate, nearly an hour passed before it was broken.

"There's nothing that can compare to the love I have for Kikyou and signing a bunch of fancy papers can't change that fact."

Shippou almost choked and stepped on the break. Not only does his best friend **still** love Kikyou he also admitted it to **him**. To his knowledge, Inuyasha wasn't the type of guy to just express his feelings openly without having to work a sweat with prodding. He found the most recent declaration quite disconcerting.

He opened his mouth to make a comment, any comment but was forced to force it back shut when his pale haired comrade continued with spilling locked up raw emotion, that to Shippou, should stay in the dark place it was kept.

"I'll admit that my first intention was to take that damn jewel, hell who wouldn't want a pearl worth enough to make anyone's wish come true? But I didn't go through with it only because Kikyou was **MY** dream come true. I could want nothing more."

Shippou listened silently; drinking in every word he said never taking one lightly. One thing he knew about Inuyasha, he always meant what he said and had a reason for saying it, even when being a complete jerk, which would be often. Though hearing him say these things left him in an awkward spot.

Well why divorce then?" he inquired out of unkempt curiosity.

"She didn't fuckin' trust me!" Inuyasha spat out, growing red with emotion, yet his face remained hidden from the younger teen.

"What do you expect? Your a friggin' thief Inuyasha! We aren't the most trustworthy people, you know." Shippou snapped back, finding his first excuse on breaking it off with Kikyou bit more favorable.

"When I actually told her of my _profession_, she understood me. It wasn't until that accountant of hers stepped in where he didn't belong and put those nonsense idea's about me in her head."

"Profession? Inuyasha do you hear yourself? I don't know about you but I plan to live a legit life sometime in the future." his faded beet red hair fell loose from its green bonds and he expertly removed his right hand from the steering wheel to quickly fix the band back in place.

"Keh," was his only reply, more or less signaling the end of that conversation.

Silence once again reigned supreme, only this time it spread throughout the entire ride that lingered into late evening.

At approximately 11:30 p.m., Shippou parked his car in front of the second wealthiest man in Tokyo's three-story mansion, Yosuke Kurada.

He turned off his lights and reached into the backseat. Taking a deep breath, Shippou pulled a heavy black duffle bag into his lap. He unzipped it and fished around for needed items. By now Inuyasha already brought his seat up and had quietly tugged his own dark navy duffle bag into his lap.

Shippou extracted a small monitor, keyboard and a tangled cluster of long wires. Reaching towards the navigation system of the car he pressed a red button that caused the screen to smoothly flip sides and reveal three distinct sockets.

Swiftly he took the small cables and connected it from the keyboard and monitor to it's designated socket. In-between the front seats, he reached into it's compartment and pulled out a headset with a mini microphone attached, he placed it over his head and stuck it's dangling wire into the remaining socket.

He looked towards Inuyasha to find him already changed into his black get-up, his long rare white mane controlled under his black upturned ski mask, a similar headset rested on his head. By his feet a small black briefcase sat untouched.

Shippou turned to his monitor and switched it on. The screen flashed white and soon his personal logo, a green leaf and small spinning tops, actively spun around the screen with the word _loading_ scrolling across the bottom. A verification box popped up and quickly he typed his password, from there he began typing feverishly with an obvious goal.

"I can disable the alarm for about an hour, more than enough time I'm sure." Shippou stated in a serious tone, never taking his eyes from the encrypted numbers swimming across the screen. "When your finished jump the backyard gate and meet me on the opposite side of this block. Be careful." he continued, sparing a short concerned gaze to his partner.

"Don't worry squirt," Inuyasha affirmed as he opened the passenger door, "I'm a _professional_." he gave a cocky grin and pulled the rest of the mask over his head, only small holes revealed his shadowed honey gaze. He gave a thumb up and stealthily made his way to the darkened mansion with his briefcase in tow.

Shippou gave a pent up sigh and a low chuckle; his choice in a partner certainly was an unusual one. He turned on his headlights back on and pulled off. As he turned the corner a familiar voice whispered in his earphones.

"I'm in."

**Elsewhere...**

"I'm sorry it has to be like this," a young college graduate with waist length raven hair explained to her now ex-suitor.

Her companion held a confused look, still seeming to digest the break up, "W-why?" his voice wobbled with hurt.

The young woman's misty blue eyes saddened, nobody said breaking off an **eight** year relationship would be easy... especially when the one you're breaking up with is on one knee..._proposing_. 

She tightened the hold on the hand that clasp hers in reassurance and looked into his now worried brown eyes.

"Hojou-kun, I just can't continue on with this relationship..._any_ relationship. Life is just becoming too hectic."

Hojou rose to his feet and took hold of her hands, "But, I love you Kagome." he whimpered.

She wanted to say she didn't love him, but she certainly wasn't made of stone and hurting someone just wasn't in her nature. Though there had to be a way to break it to him gently.

"I know you do," her mind narrowed down any kind of excuse that his simple mind could cope with, a light bulb flashed and she continued, "but what good of a girlfriend or," she gulped, "wife would I be if I were never there to give you the attention, time and...Erm love you need because I would be busy with my career?"

Hojou furrowed his eyebrows but gradually his expression eased, and Kagome's eyes lit up in hopes that he actually understood.

"Is that what this is all about? Your worried I might not understand your having to be busy? How silly," he chortled and her head dropped in slight aggravation. He pulled her into an awkward hug and babbled on, "I would be happy enough just knowing I have you in my life."

Kagome shook her head in disapproval and slinked herself out of his embrace. He left her no other choice but to break it to him roughly.

"No, you don't understand Hojou. You see if I stay with you... I won't be happy and I'm sorry to say but I haven't been happy for a while. Now, I have a goal and being with you will only get in the way of my goal." Her eye's brimmed with tears from having to see the pain etch his handsome face once again. This mustn't become a hobby.

He seemed to be immobile with shock, grief and confusion. She took this as an opportune moment to make her getaway.

"I'm sorry Hojou-kun." her voice quivered and she placed a hand on his tense cheek only to quickly retract it as if had been scorched by flames, she grabbed her purse and silently left the small coffee shop that had evidently become their audience.

As soon as she pushed passed the door a massive amount of whispers could be heard but the door closing behind her silenced them. She looked up to the sky and took a deep breath, soon after it escaped her as a relieved sigh.

An unbelievably heavy weight seemed to be lifted from her heart and her conscious. There was no way she could go on another day without Hojou knowing that all her feelings she had for him died long ago. Even if she didn't use those exact words, it was just gut wrenching to keep him so clueless.

Don't get her wrong, Hojou is a great guy, but he started out as a pity date and from there she became more and more piteous. The guy had a somewhat ditzy way of seeing things...Oh who was she kidding he was a _total_ dimwit and having spent eight years wearing a grinning mask was just too much to for her.

Now was her chance to be **her** and do what **she** wanted to do. She would no longer have to please anyone else but herself.

She opened the car door to her run-down imported Ford pick-up truck and heavily plopped into her driver seat, scooted her legs inside and closed the weighted door behind her. Next, she scrimmaged through her battered off-white purse for her keys, when found she stuck the car key into the ignition, but left it unturned.

She let her hands fall sloppily into her garnish green cargo pant clad lap. So many things needed to be done, but she wasn't sure what to do first. It's not like she actually planned out the day's events, like her mother suggested that she should, hell she didn't even plan on breaking it off with Hojou today until he took that bone-chilling position on one knee.

She shuddered at the mere thought, who knew what would have happened if her charity of pity ensued.

She brought her right hand to the steering wheel and began tapping it as if ticking away the many options of what to do next when truthfully her mind was blank.

The ring tone of a favored song from the famous rock band Ookami Hako sounded from deep within the depths of Kagome's purse and jolted her back into awareness. Quickly she dug into it, tossing around small knick-knacks, pens, rarely used make-up and useless pieces of paper she reached the small gadget that rang the tune of 'Searchin'. She pressed a small green button and brought the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" her voice cracked, surprising herself with it's deceptive sound of defeat.

"Kagome, why did you go and do such a thing? You and Hojou made the cutest couple! What went wrong?" the opposing line's voice squeaked, their tone was high-pitched and close to mousy.

Kagome's eye's widened in shock and amazement, she looked down at the silver watch that donned her slender wrist and her mouth fell open in a widened stupor. It had been less than **four** minutes since she even stepped out of the cafe, hell she was still parked in front of it.

The female she sat on the phone with, that was as close Kagome could truly get to a best friend, obviously had psychic abilities. There was no logical explanation as to how she had found out about this. She _had_ to ask.

"Yuka, who told you?" her voice was steady and controlled, the last thing she needed was her friend to make an attempt to console what didn't need consoling.

The young woman on the line became quiet in thought; Kagome tilted her head with patience. She **had** to hear the reasoning behind this.

"No one did." Yuka said simply.

Ha! She does have psychic powers. Why didn't she tell her before? She wouldn't have banished her, in fact she would have happily welcomed it. Especially when looking back, that ability could have easily saved eight years of her life from being wasted.

A light tapping at her window drew Kagome from the musings of her most recent discovery. With the phone still clamped to her ear and the plea of it not being Hojou reciting in her head, she slowly looked up through the window.

A girl in her early twenties, with large chocolate brown eyes, shoulder length curly brunette hair and a small bright pink cell phone placed to her ear, waved with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Kagome jumped in a startled motion but quickly recovered by adding to Yuka's list of abnormal abilities: teleportation. She rolled down the window and exclaimed, "Yuka, what the hell are you doing here?"

Yuka grinned, clicked off her phone, stuffed it in her pocket and leaned into the window frame, "Well, I was just stopping in for my evening latte, until I witnessed my best friend being proposed to, only to watch her squash the poor guys dreams and walk out before I could berate her for doing such a cruel thing. What about you?"

Kagome gave a disappointed scowl, talk about squashed dreams, Yuka just stepped on the theory of her having special powers, she was looking forward to them too. All that she could settle on now was that the wavy haired female was an exceptional spy. Far from **_ESP_**.

"It was all for the best." she stated while putting away her own compact phone.

"Explain." Yuka voiced skeptically, before Kagome could pass up such a brash opportunity to spill her guts, the other girl had already walked around the car to the passenger side and let herself in.

Kagome sighed, knowing there would be no getting rid of her now. Though since this was the case the least she could do was let the unexpected visit somewhat bearable.

"Look, I'd much rather not talk about what I just...accomplished." she smiled and started her car, "Why don't you help me find a job that I so desperately need, I seem to be stretching my last dollar."

Yuka folded her arms and narrowed her eyes," What makes you think I can be so easily swayed?"

"Drinks on me if the subject of Hojou remains scarce for the night." she spilled out, familiar with the girl's weak spot for free alcohol.

"Deal." she agreed quickly, falling victim to Kagome's negotiation tactics all to many times.

Kagome nodded her head and inwardly did flips of triumph. She got away this time but she doubted she would have enough cash to make similar deals the following day.

Money certainly remained an issue for her, especially since her mother cut her off when she graduated from Tokyo University. Now she was headed for medical school with no one to support her but herself. She should have known in advance that her mom wouldn't be able to afford the tuition for her little brother's college **AND** the expenses for her finishing school.

Either way she now needed a job and just about any would do.

"Ok Missy, any line of work you looking for in particular?" her best friend, no, _only_ friend asked.

"Nope as long as I get paid, I'm for it." she replied in a bored tone, while pulling out of her spot with no real destination.

"You know that dance club on Sengoku and 8th, The Kazaana, just got some job openings..."

**Elsewhere...**

**

**

"But Daddy, it's Saturday." a teen girl with warm cinnamon eyes and short ebony locks in a single section crooked ponytail, pleaded her adoptive father while childishly clamping herself to his left leg, in hopes to weigh him in place.

"Rin, I am aware of the day, and it gives no excuse for me to miss work." The tall figure with stark white strands that dressed his back to nearly drape at his thigh, though it was kept behind with a loose blue band that matched his dark navy work suit, stated impassively. He had mellowed honey eyes that held a stern glare on the petite girl attached to his dress-pant leg and a small teal crescent moon that was suspended from a thin loop that pierced his right ear.

Rin hmphed and tightened her clasp on his leg, "Aren't I reason enough? You've neglected me for the last **two** weeks."

He inwardly sighed, keeping his outward expression dull and unphased. She was at it again, trying to manipulate him into taking the day off. Not that what she said was complete fiction but wasn't exactly fact either. "You are far from neglected," he stated, now trying to free his leg from her grasp due to it's lacking blood flow. She remained unyielding.

"Daddy," she brooded giving him a mock glare a stuck out lower lip, "leaving me here with that stinky old butler _**isn't**_ neglect?" her eyebrow arched.

He couldn't stop the smirk that tilted his thin pale lips, she did have a point but she didn't have to make it when the suggested employee stood at the door with his master's jacket in hand.

The undersized butler scowled at the teen and trained his bulbous eyes to the Western Oak Grandfather clock that chimed only moments ago. "Master Sesshoumaru," his croaky voice began, "you'll soon be late."

The named master pointed his own slanted gold orbs to the clock and nodded in agreement, "Yes Jaken, you seem to be correct."

The butler's facial appearance brightened considerably at the miniscule approval he seemed to earn from his master, his back straightened and he stood as tall as his short stubby legs would let him, which barely even met the height of a ten-year-old child.

Sesshoumaru gave his leg a stiff shake and finally the young girl let up her hold with a distraught sigh.

"Okay, you win this time," Rin declared woefully while snapping her arms crossed and turning her back to him with her bottom planted on the cool tiled foyer floor.

He ignored her teenage drama and reached for the jacket his loyal retainer boar. Before heading out the now open door he gave another invisible sigh and swiftly pulled a ring with a single key dangling on it from his dark slacks pocket.

"You have something in the garage," he stated and gave the key ring a quick toss over her head to fall soundlessly in her lap.

Her expression of discontent became one of perplexity then quickly to displeasure, "You can't just _buy_ me every time you have to disappear!" she huffed while spinning around, only to see he had truly vanished and Jaken pushing the heavy door closed.

She wanted to cry. Despite the fact she received yet another gift from her adopted caregiver, it just couldn't replace **him**. She was tired of being raised by maids, butlers and chefs. It was great he had money and all...**a lot** of money, but it wasn't her dad, he was. Oh well, there's always Jaken.

She giggled though her shoulder's drooped in defeat, might as well see what he got her this time...

**Meanwhile...**

Sesshoumaru sped down the highway sporting his imported crimson Ford Mustang convertible, that his father inadvertently nicknamed, Tensiaga. Why? He didn't know, the car was far from heavenly, but it became his vehicle of choice when his father passed on. This being the only thing he truly ever inherited from his old man, he cherished it. Even though when first received it was a piece of junk, a few tune-ups and paint jobs later it was as good as new, except for a few quirks but he still loved it none-the-less.

He elegantly flicked his left wrist to get a view of his white gold watch; with a disapproving shake to his head he returned it to the wheel and stepped harder on the gas.

He was late, **really** late. If he wanted a first look at the crime seen he would have to take desperate measures.

So he did.

Reaching a slender right hand under his front seat he pulled out a dome-like red siren, flicked the switch on the bottom for it to begin it's high pitched ring and tacked it to the hood of his car.

Pressing harder on the gas, Detective Sesshoumaru Nishi sped passed stunted traffic to reach his destination, that happened to be the robbed home of Yosuke Kurada, in hopes of finding evidence that his half brother, Inuyasha, was indeed the culprit...

**Elsewhere...**

**

**

"That petty fool, to think I actually loved him." a woman on her early twenties spat, her voice dripping with resentment.

A tall male with untamed raven hair, auburn eyes that almost gleamed a bloody crimson when put under the scrutiny of the sun, and pale alabaster skin, accompanied the angered woman in a small tidy den. He took a seat in a soft-white worn armchair; identical to the one his companion was settled in. A thick mahogany tea table rested between the two chairs, cooling green tea remained untouched on it's surface and unnoticed by its owner's.

"My dear Kikyou, please trouble yourself no longer with... the _past_." the man's deep smooth voice laced the cool evening air.

A smirk tainted her strained expression, making it almost seem painful to do such a task, "Nicely put, Naraku." previous discontent left her heavy feminine voice only to be replaced by a syrupy sweet tone that seemed to be practiced, though not well.

"I try my best," he said in mock miff, finally taking notice of the tea, he took the small cup in his hands but restrained himself from drinking it. He cleared his throat, loud enough to gain Kikyou's attention but low enough to not disturb the tranquility that balanced the atmosphere.

He looked into the tender brown of her eyes and then down at the pale blue teacup that was left on the table, signaling for her to retrieve her own, he raised his cup in midair and nodded his head.

She gave him a thin smile and mimicked his actions.

He tapped his cup to hers and avowed, "To the future..."

"_Our_ future," she corrected.

"Indeed," he commented and brought the well-brewed tea to his lightly pinked lips. Taking a sip he watched his companion intently as she did the same.

A woeful expression plagued her pale features and she turned her face away in an attempt to hide her sudden rift in moods. Yet it was too late, the dark haired male had already caught a glimpse of it.

He placed his tea back on its tray and pressed his hand lightly on her shoulder. "What troubles you now, my lovely Kikyou?" he questioned in concern, though his voice was vacant of sincerity.

She failed to notice.

"The jewel, if Inuyasha spoke the truth... where could it be?" she rubbed her cheek against his hand taking in his questionable comfort.

Unbeknownst to her, Naraku tensed at the subject of the jewel. That cursed pearl that he secretly wanted for himself... and had for himself. But that meddling ex-husband of hers **had** to intervene. Everything had gone according to plan, even to the point where he had it in his very hands. Though something went wrong. _What?_ He wasn't sure **but** he had a hunch that the one blamed had some hand in it.

Inuyasha _was_ a thief, of course. And what does a thief do? **Steal**. So who's to say that the pale haired young man _wasn't_ the malefactor in this particular scenario? Surely he didn't mix business with pleasure.

That could have been his fall of course. It certainly is a risky mix. Naraku knew of these things because he himself was a thief, and a bloody good one at that.

His very cause of sitting in Kikyou's home was all for the purpose of the jewel she has in her possession, or more accurately, _had_ in her possession.

When first targeting her, he hadn't the slightest idea her husband was the notorious Inu Bandit, known for always being able to sniff out the most priceless items, hell even Kikyou at the time wasn't aware.

But once he had taken the position as the wan beauty's new accountant, things fell into place for him and out of place for Inuyasha.

He'll admit that it troubled him that the woman didn't turn her husband (at the time) in, when his identity was revealed, but he soon watched in content how their marriage fell apart with an urgency. First him trusting her too much then her not trusting him enough.

Yes it was all very entertaining to watch but the fun ended when the jewel made an unplanned disappearance, just before he had it in his clasp permanently.

Now he was stuck giving false comfort to a victimized woman, who, for once, wasn't from his actions. He had to stay close to her at all costs only to find out where the Shikon no Tama could be.

In time he would get back what was rightfully his.

He was, of course, the famous Onigumo, the skilled spider of the underground, a thief's whose skill surpassed that of the Inu Bandit, Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, sweet Kikyou, your precious jewel will find its way back to its rightful owner." he comforted, irony plowing every word.

**Elsewhere...**

**

**

A tall, 25 year-old man with cool lavender eyes, cropped midnight hair deftly pulled back by a small band coordinating with his eye color, solid sapphire beads coiling around his right wrist a lone cloth tucked beneath it, twin golden loops in his left earlobe, a single one in his right and casually dressed in a dark shade of grape contrasting well with his features, looked over the highly perched balcony of the club he alone truly owned, the _Kazaana._

His violet shaded gaze scaled the lower level, marveling his achievements.

The outlandish aquarium dance floor that was the core of his establishment began filling up with a variety of people already swaying to the beat of the mix his _barely_ legal DJ sounded.

To the right, in the opposite corner of the disc jockey, a lean brown-eyed woman with a high ponytail and black body suit with magenta trim, began serving drinks at the cobalt lava lamp schemed bar.

The club owner's gaze lingered on her figure as she bent over to retrieve what seemed to be shot glasses. He indulged the ripe of her bottom and desperately tried to restrain the urge to jump from his perch and attach his extremity to the swell of her rump.

"Oi! Leech are you ready for business or what?" a brawny man with a lengthy black ponytail, simple brown headband that tamed his unruly bangs, bronze skin, beige khakis and a neat white button up chemise, had close to barked out. His arms were crossed in an intimidating manner; three others stood behind him in a similar stance each holding varying expressions of defiance.

The nightclub overseer let out an exasperated sigh. **No respect.** What did he do to gain such a degrading name? Sure he peeked into the female stalls now and then but it was only to ensure a lovely redhead's safety. And yeah, he **reluctantly** passed the chance to unify the restrooms, only because a delicate blonde needed security when in a secluded place. And his hand had a mind of its own at times, it wasn't his fault God blessed so many with such delectable curves... Ok so maybe he had a problem but did it truly need pointing out?

He let go of the polished steel banister and turned to face his guests with a welcoming smile. Despite the distaste he retained for the ill nickname, he had some business to attend to.

"Ah yes, Kouga and the Ookami Hako," he gave a respectable bow, his smile never faltering, "How long has it been... obviously too long."

"Cut to the chase Miroku," Kouga scowled and but soon smirked, he grabbed the polite owners arm and pulled him into a rough embrace, it was short lived but the tension that somewhat laced the air dissipated.

Miroku pat Kouga warmly on the back, it had indeed been too long. Five years to be exact. They were both high school and college buds but they somewhat drifted apart, both success and failure filled the gape, though here they were back at one. Yet someone was missing, _this_ however, slipped passed both people's thought.

Miroku kept his right arm around his reunited comrade. "Come into my office." his voice lost its stiff politeness and settled into a relaxed tone. He outstretched his free hand to an open door that led to his personal quarters, and began walking in with Kouga in step, his posses close behind.

The club owner took a seat behind his glass top desk in a red chair that that resembled a woman's high heel shoe. The group leader and his band observed the remaining seats, that varied in colors though the style was consistent, then looked at each other in amusement.

Kouga warily settled himself into an enlarged black shoe-seat, which was positioned directly across from it red counterpart. After squirming uncomfortably, he finally stilled with his arms crossed and left eyebrow rose in mock curiosity.

"Dare I ask?" he said, clearly referring to his unique taste in furniture.

Miroku chuckled, "Lovely isn't it?" 

His jaw dropped and he mumbled, "You lost me man." he stretched his arms and stuck them behind his head while comfortably leaning back, just being in his old friends presence put him at ease despite his odd ways.

The short haired man leaned forward over his desk as if eager to receive a treat, "Please introduce me to your company." his eyes left the steel blue orbs orb of Kouga to linger on the only female form with fiery red hair in two long ponytails and soft green eyes, a short white skirt, a pliant snowy mink along with gray suede boots, rimmed with fur. Her full feminine curves held his gaze captive and he never even glanced at the other two males that took to each side of the redhead, their arms still crossed, an unnerved look gracing their features.

Kouga smirked and twisted around in his seat to look back at his own group, extending one hand he pointed to the thin yet muscular male with an expertly styled bleached Mohawk, dark brown eyes, black cashmere top and thin tan draw stringed slacks.

"Hakkaku," Kouga voiced, the man gave a single nod and bared a tooth that drastically resembled a fang, not that Miroku glanced long enough to observe, he was too interested in the next to be introduced.

Kouga shifted his finger a bare inch, "Ayame," the girl gave a bright smile and a warm wave more towards the one who addressed her than the one who she was being addressed to.

Miroku slightly frowned catching the small miff.

The finger drifted another inch to the second male who was slightly slouching but he quickly straightened when he realized he was the center of attention... well some attention. His hair also consisted of a unique style, under aged gray hair with a thick black streak down the center, wide young looking light brown eyes, his body was slightly more toned than the first and his clothing scheme was similar as well except his cashmere top was light and draw stringed bottoms were dark. The tough expression on his features looked almost comical on his soft features.

"...and Ginta." The man swayed his hand forward in greeting.

"We are, as you know, the Ookami Hako, the best-selling rock group in Japan." Kouga laughed cockily.

"Oh yea, Ookami Hako meet the Leech, Japan's best womanizer since he was in the sand box." he chuckled louder, this time his group joined.

"Ha ha, very amusing" he drawled dryly, "I'll have you know _smoothness_ takes time and energy, "he leaned back into his seat his expression becoming serious. "Now lets discuss business."

Kouga instantly sat up straight and absently crossed his arms once more.

"You know my request and I'm sure your aware of the benefits of you becoming a regular performer here-"

"You mean your benefits." Kouga cut in, raising an eyebrow he tilted his head knowingly.

"Mr. Ganko, I'll have you know that my club is Tokyo's greatest and famous **world-wide** for it's miraculous air circulation. I benefit well from that, I'm only looking out for you," Miroku took a deep breath and sighed dramatically. "Your group maybe _best-selling_ now but imagine the possibilities when you join forces with a high-ranking organization such as my own."

The group leader rubber his chin thoughtfully thinking over the proposition set before him. His friend always had a way of making points and here he was not falling short in doing just that.

After a few moments of contemplation he turned his head back to his band mates and raised his eyebrows evenly in question. They looked at each other and simultaneously nodded. Kouga smirked and looked back to Miroku, he noticed a short stack of papers now sitting on the desk.

"Well?" the owner persisted.

"Where do I sign?" he reached forward to shake his hand but a ballpoint pen was pushed into his extremity.

"Your band and yourself can read through this," he pointed to the packet while standing, "it's our contract, just sign by my name on each page near the **X**." he grinned. 

Kouga shook his head in defeat, "A word of advice," Miroku stared at him waiting," use my last name again and that wandering hand of yours will become useless."

Miroku strolled around the desk and slapped his back warmly, "Welcome aboard pal." he walked to the door, giving one last glance at the redhead he added, "When you're finished come downstairs and...mingle." with that he left.

**Soon after...**

The seemingly self-absorbed club owner walked with his head high across the dance floor, the dancers recognized him and gave a wide opening for him to pass through.

Occasionally random woman clung to his side exclaiming offers of wanting to have his children. He would only coolly address them with a charming smile and a whisper of promising to meet them later that night (Of course no meeting truly occurred because the females would seem to have reached their alcohol limit when giving the offer).

He reached his destination and sat on the sturdy steel stool at the bar. Spinning around to face the bar he leaned over the counter and knocked three times on the surface, it seemed to be a well-practiced ritual.

The bartender sighed and responded without looking his way, "What you want Ouna-sama?"

"Only for you to bare my children dear Sango." he responded unphased by her neglect to look at him.

She glared at him, "Why not take up one of those offers you get on the scene?"

"Is this jealousy my sweet Sango?"

"Don't kid yourself, Manager." her chocolate brown eyes swirled with promise of doom; he saw and stepped off his taunting. "Well I scored the deal with Ookami Hako."

Her eyes brightened and she smiled, "This will be great, your good friends with the lead, ne?"

Miroku nodded his head a slick grin on his face. "You can meet them tonight or tomorrow when they play."

Sango frowned, "Ouna-sama, you know I'll be too busy tonight and tomorrow we've got a newbie that I gotta train."

His interest spiked, "Female?"

Her eye twitched and she reached below the counter for her faithful wooden cane, Hiraikotsu, she didn't have a limp but when dealing with the manager it came in use. Moments later Miroku's head lay on the bar surface, unmoving except for the pulsing lump that was steadily growing.

"Hentai."

****


	2. Misconception Connection

**Title:** Ties that Bond 

**Author:** Riomi 

**Pairing:** Contemplating Canon...with a twist. 

**Summary:** In one weird way or another Kagome has found many of the strange people she has met to be connected but it all starts at one misconception. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters mentioned within this fic. They belong to their creator who is, Rumiko Takahashi. 

**Misconception Connection**

"How could you let the alarm go off?" the irate amber eyed thief berated his auburn haired sidekick. 

Shippou watched his partner pace back and forth with his hands locked together and hidden under the shaggy sleeves of his crimson top. His lengthy pale blonde hair flowed behind him in each stride and whipping him in the face when changing direction. If this continued Inuyasha would surely wear a hole in his living room floor. 

"First of all I was giving you a countdown for when the censors would recover power, but _you_ were too damn busy ogling at all the _pretty pictures_." Shippou leaned back on his plush sofa and arched an eyebrow, waiting for his new excuse. 

The pale haired man paused in mid-step, then spun to face his comrade. Unclasping his hands, he shook his right palm while retorting, "They could have been worth something, and Kami **knows** Kurada's loaded." He dropped his hand to his side after exaggerating his point. 

The emerald-eyed teen shook his head negatively and sighed, "You know the drill Inuyasha, and it wasn't in our itinerary. Worth something or not you **have** to be blind to everything but what we came to get." He caught the flash of defeat in his partner's eyes; he relaxed knowing the argument was won. Though passing the opportunity to gloat didn't look like an option. 

Smirking he added, "Aren't you the _professional_, thought you would know this already Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha snapped his arms crossed and looked away, "Feh." 

Shippou left it there but he knew the real underlying qualm had yet to addressed. They didn't screw up like this on a regular basis, his friend just needed to be assured that this wasn't really **that** bad of a screw up. 

"No one could possibly know it was us." 

This seemed to be exactly what Inuyasha needed to hear...to try again at winning a new dispute. He looked back at Shippou, his arms still crossed with a lazy uncharacteristic calm gracing his features. "I'm pretty sure _someone_ suspects us." 

He immediately knew whom he had in mind. His half brother of course. Detective Sesshoumaru Nishi was truly out to get them. He was always on their trail but, luckily, they always left a clean one. Though that couldn't stop the man from suspecting them, true. He had nothing on them so there should be no worries; Shippou was sure to fix the little mess left behind last night. 

He waved his hands as if shooing away a pest, "We have alibi's and false witnesses if it really comes down to it, and Myoga always has our back." 

Inuyasha scoffed, unconvinced, "If my brother hounded Myoga enough I'm sure he would go running for his money." 

"Point well taken but we both know it will never get to that, they- _he_ has nothing on us." 

He gave a grunt of acceptance but the tension hung over his head, Shippou could feel it. Obviously other things still plagued his partner's mind and now it looks like it was up to him to clean up as usual. 

"You know what you need? You need a night to just clear your head, party, have a few drinks... meet a few _ladies_." Shippou grinned broadly and wriggled his eyebrows comically. What he offered was bait and he was more that sure his buddy would bite. 

Inuyasha contemplated the offer silently and expertly held back the chuckle that threatened to burst from his lips. The eyebrows always got to him. 

"You're right." he finally agreed. 

Shippou sprung to his feet with a triumphant smirk on his face, "I know I'm right," he walked to a small closet door and opened it "Grab your coat we're leaving." he instructed while pulling his own jacket from the shady depths of his mothball scented closet. 

His comrade snickered, amusement and curiosity lighting his honey-tinged eyes, "Where to, runt?" he grabbed his coat from the edge of Shippou's old brown armchair. 

The teen rolled his eyes in detests and opened the front door, "The Kazaana, **baka**."

**Elsewhere...**

****

An ebony haired young woman followed close behind her high pony-tailed brunette trainer. Her breath was short but she was sure to keep up and not be swallowed by the immense crowd of dancing and mingling clubbers. 

"Taijiya-sama," the follower voiced, her tone was strained from trying to speak over the unrestrained boom of beats being spun by the disc jockey, "is it always this packed?" 

The brunette glanced over her shoulder and flashed an exhausted grin, then looked forward without once slowing down. "Please call me Sango and yeah, it gets pretty full here every night." 

The trainee's foggy blue orb's widened and the dim lights played in them as she grimaced. She didn't mind it being so crowded; it was just the pressure of having to please so many... _that scared her_. 

As if sensing her newly acquired associates' expression, without looking back she assured her, "It's not that bad, I'm sure you'll fit right in Kagome-san." her voice was cool and it certainly convinced the trainee. 

Still following, her grimace melted into a confident smile, "Thank you, Ta- Sango-san." 

"I beg just Sango," She led Kagome behind her pristine bar to a door that opened to a small locker room. "Okay, let's get you changed." 

Kagome squinted her eyes in confusion and from the sudden brightness of the room's fluorescent light, "Changed?" 

Sango nodded her head, already digging in a locker and hinting toward an open one, "That's your personal locker," stepping back she held a black spandex outfit that resembled her own, though blue spaghetti trim replaced what would have been pink, she held it out to the newbie, "This is your uniform, one size fits all, there are shower's in the back for end shifts though I wouldn't use it until Ouna-sama has left... he can't keep to himself." 

Kagome only shook her head dumbly; the woman was going a mile a minute. She took the outfit into her hands and surprisingly realized it was a soft velvet-like fabric. Though this cued her trainer to continue. 

"I'll start you on the tables, just take orders and smile, if there's trouble come to me, though we hardly get disorderly drunks." the brunette turned to the locker once more and reached on the single shelf, she retrieved a small laminated card that had a clip on one side, a mini notepad and black mechanical pencil, this was placed on Kagome's short heap of clothing. 

"That's your name tag and stuff to take orders with. I'll go open the bar and leave you to change but before I do, any questions?" the bartender smiled cheerfully, her brown eyes bright and welcoming. 

Kagome nipped at her bottom lip in thought. She pretty much got the gist of things during her hectic tour and her instructions seemed simple enough. "Everything seems clear to me." she chided. 

"Great!" she remarked, "Welcome to the team." with that the trainer nodded her head and left her trainee to set up the bar. 

Kagome stood in the same spot for a few moments, just taking in her surroundings and acknowledging her new responsibilities. 

To think, Yuka really was good for something other than drinking like a fish... at her expense. Yup, her best friend was no longer a psychic with super powers... she was a **genie**, a wavy haired drinkin' genie. She had of course granted her this opportunity. 

She chuckled and set her things at the bottom of her locker so she could begin undressing. 

Her mind wondered back to her genie friend and the deal made to keep her quiet... at least about Hojou. The girl did nothing but drink and blubber on about how _she_ didn't have a special someone, leaving an embarrassed Kagome sober and having to flash apologetic smiles to anyone who came within a 10 foot radius. 

Luckily they came here and the kind bartender, Sango, was used to the emotional types. She spoke to her drunken friend and somehow Yuka managed to retain a sober memory, that Kagome was aching for a job, so she expressed it, _as best she could_, to Sango. 

At the time Kagome was ready to strangle her slurring friend. Who would want hire her knowing she befriended a drunken psychic? _Well, the Kazaana obviously._ Little did she know the bartender was already sizing her up to offer a job. Now she was ready to smother Yuka with words of thanks and mind spinning glomps. 

Well she got the job with her best friend to thank and on the first try too. Things were just getting better and better. Though when she stepped into the bottom portion of her new uniform and pulled it up to her midriff... she thought otherwise. The ankles were flared and from the knee up it hugged her form a bit _too_ close for comfort. 

If given the choice she certainly wouldn't have chosen something of this sort to serve drinkers in... but she didn't and she needed money, she wouldn't let an immodest ensemble make her bitter. 

Slipping her arms through the sleeves, she pulled the front closed and fastened three metal knobs, which ran from her neck across her left breast and under her arm. She grabbed her nametag that featured her name in print and the clubs title in script, and clipped it over the second clasp. She eyed a short apron and tied it around her waist, the wrap somewhat recovered the modesty she felt was lost; her mind fell at ease... for now anyways. 

After sticking the notepad in the apron pocket and placing the pencil behind her ear, she took a deep breath and headed for the door. 

When she opened it and started walking out a seemingly teenage boy crashed into her causing her to stagger back and fall on her rear, the boy mimicked her actions but he was first to regain his footing while she sat trying to gather her startled thoughts. 

"I'm so sorry... Kagome." he stated, kneeling down by her side he offered a hand and she took it without hesitation, though her eyes brows were raised in abashment. 

"It's okay, really... but how do you know my name?" she asked while letting him pull her to her feet. That's when she got a good profile of him; he was about two inches taller than her, his hair was a dark brown, his bangs were wild along with his ponytail --she was sure this had to be a new fad-- , and very faint freckles splashed across his boyish face. She could tell right away that this guy wasn't a day over eighteen. 

When she looked into his eyes, _his very familiar brown eyes_, he answered her question while pointing innocently to her chest, "It's on your tag." 

A rose blush tinted her once pale cheeks and she gave a nervous chuckle. How could she have forgotten already? Maybe she spoke too soon about things getting better, so far she felt like a total dork and she hadn't even done any actual work yet. 

"Kohaku, are you bugging my newbie?" Sango's voice questioned from the doorway causing both newbie and boy to look her way. She had a stern look and her hands were on her hips, she reminded Kagome of her mom berating both her and her brother. 

"Not at all, Sis. I was just gonna grab some more records from my locker while the _Hako_ play," Kohaku assured slowly slinking towards his locker. 

Kagome's mouth formed a small _'O'_, she had just figured out why his eyes looked so familiar, for one, Sango has the exact same pair and second she caught a glimpse of him at the turntables during her tour. Yeah, he was the DJ and Sango is his sister... _interesting_. 

Her trainer must have some kind of tolerance to deal with siblings on the job... Kagome could hardly speak on the phone with her own without getting into a never-ending match of insult tossing. 

Before she could think it over she blurted, "How do you do it?" she clamped her mouth shut and hid her lips between her teeth. Great, first she's a dork now she was a total weirdo who blurts incomplete thoughts time to kiss this job goodbye. 

Surprisingly the brunette answered seeming to know exactly what she was asking about, "One learns patience after working with a lech for a long enough time." she spoke with a mock enlightened tone and laughed, and then she beckoned her to come out of the room and join her behind the bar. 

Kagome mentally wiped the sweat from her brow and stepped next to Sango leaving Kohaku behind who was preoccupied with his records.  
  
**_4 hours in..._**

Kagome was a natural. She took all orders with a smile that never faltered despite how tired she felt. She served all types of people though the majority of them were pigs staring at her uniform a bit too hard. She could deal with it as long as their hands were kept where she could see them. 

She got along well with Sango and she learned a great deal about the one she named _'Lech'_ and she got a lot of warning about his wandering hands and bold comments. Though it got to the point where her co-worker spoke so much about the owner that she was starting to guess that she had her sights on him. 

When she mentioned this to Sango, she would **never** voice her assumptions on the subject ever again. The glare she received was enough to stop her heart and freeze her in fear. 

On a lighter note, she realized her favorite rock group, _Ookami Hako_, played here live when the DJ, Kohaku, had intermissions. During one of those intermissions she had a break with the Disc Jockey and had a nice conversation with him about himself and his sister. 

He was eighteen --which was no surprise-- and he was only able to get a job because of his sister, whom seemingly raised him on her own. He filled her in on how the band started playing there regularly and that they're good friends with Miroku aka _'the Lech'_ and her boss. She would have learned more but his pager went off and he told her he had to make the call. 

Now she was back to work, wiping down a recently used table her mind relaying all the new information collected during her night. Though she was pulled unceremoniously from her musings when a strong hand reached out and nearly yanked her rag-free arm from its socket. 

"What do you think you're doing here, Kikyou?" the pale haired man that assaulted her screamed. 

He would have actually been attractive if his amber eyes weren't half closed and he didn't reek of alcohol and don't forget that that his grip on her arm was damn near cutting off the circulation. She kept her cool though... **had** to keep her cool. 

"I don't know what you're talking about sire. Please let me go." she kept her voice low, in hopes not to attract unwanted attention, and stern to keep her ground. 

The man slightly swayed and his eyes seemed lazy and unable to keep up with his rocking form. She felt an urge to help his balance but his grip seemed to steal hers as well. 

"Sir? Now you don't know me, Kikyou?" 

Okay, this is where she was freaked out. The boundaries were crossed and his clasp on her arm was tight. She didn't know this man and now she was frightened. Time to call some attention but she had to be discreet about it so she doesn't alarm the man into a violent state... if he hadn't reached it yet. 

"Sir, my name is Kagome," she pointed to her tag and had risen her voice slightly. 

"What's the problem here?" the bartender stepped beside her rookie while leaning on a polished wooden cane. 

Sango doesn't have a limp... Why would she have that? Putting two and two together once more like the detective she was blooming into, she figured it was a weapon... but that was the last thing she wanted. Yeah, she was breathing somewhat easier now that she was here but violence isn't needed. _At least she hoped._

The golden-eyed man looked at Sango, still wobbly and slurred, "None of your damn businessss," 

His S's stretched on comically but Kagome was too focused on her co-worker's knuckles tensing around the curve of the cane's handle to notice, on instinct she defended her assailant --it was her nature, what do expect from a gal who went out with a guy for eight years out of pity--. 

"I think he's drunk and made a mistake, that's all," Kagome dropped her rag and placed her damp hand over his grip gently to let him see there was no threat... and that he could friggin let go now! 

Obviously he misunderstood both her statement and her gesture, he moved closer to her hardly six inches between them. His eyes were sad and almost looked betrayed, "Mistake? How can you say we are a mistake?" his voice cracked and at that moment he could have passed for being a very hurt sober man. 

His question baffled her and Sango sensed it. Pushing her way between Kagome and the drunk as polite as she could she stated, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, if necessary we can call you a cab." 

It did no good because he merely ignored her and persisted with his one-sided conversation, "Kikyou, can't you see that I still love you?" 

Both and Sango and Kagome were taken aback, even though neither of their names were _Kikyou_, that was a pretty bold statement in anybody's book. 

"There you are!" a boy with faded beet hair exclaimed while stepping next to the taller man, he looked over the scene and placed his knuckles above his hips, "I get up for _two_ seconds and you start trouble!?!" 

"Shut up Shippou!" the yet to be named male yelled, causing all three listener's to jump in surprise, "I need to hear Kikyou's answer!" 

Shippou's emerald green eyes narrowed, "What? Kikyou isn't -" he stopped when he finally looked at the uncomfortable Kagome, his eyes squinted then widened in uncertainty, "Kikyou?" 

"My name isn't Kikyou, its Kagome!" she jabbed a finger at her tag, getting loose from the abusive being hold she placed her other on her hip, "Ka-go-me!" 

She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Obviously this man was too far-gone to continue to try and defend or be nice. He calls her _Kikyou_... okay fine simple mistake but now here comes his friend who looks perfectly sober and too young to drink anyway and he calls her that too. Honestly, can't they read? Sure she had trouble with the tag earlier but this is the second time she'd pointed to it, Damit. 

The boy backed away a bit noticing he may have hit a nerve unintentionally, raising his hands in defense he apologized, "I'm sorry, you just look a lot like..." she gave him a glare that promised doom if he mention the name again... he took the hint. 

The intoxicated fellow pushed between Sango and his quick-learner of a friend to be by Kagome's side again, "Why are you lying? You don't have to baby," 

Before she could come up with an efficient response to the madness that was uncoiling before her, Sango did for her, "Please take your friend out of here before we bring security into this matter." 

The didn't need to be told twice and quickly nodded while voicing a little too chipper, "On it," he tugged his companions sleeve and turned to leave, "Come on baka." 

The man backed away at first but he instantly broke off Shippou's hold and stood nose to nose with the now exhausted ebony haired newbie, "Kikyou..." 

He tilted his head and closed the gap between them. Pressing his lips firmly on her own he dug a hand into her silky tresses and snaked the other around her slim waist. 

Her misty blues widened and her body went stiff. She was too caught off guard to fight him off or protest, so she just stood there not daring to respond to his liquor-tinged kiss, which didn't seem to stop him. 

Her eyes swayed in Sango's direction then to the boy only to find identical expressions of shock, with wide eyes and unhinged jaws. Gathering her wits, she finally pushed the _'Baka'_ off and on instinct smacked him hard and quick. 

He rubbed his cheek silently and his back straightened. It looked like she sedated him or just knocked some sense back into him because his eyes cleared and the look of confusion plagued them, as if he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. 

A moment of silenced passed, except for the band who played her ring tone _Searchin'_, they just stared at each other until Kagome realized what she had done and opened her mouth to make amends, though once again before she could speak her peace, the manager strolled by them then doubled back. 

His violet eyes were fixed on her assailant-slash-drunkard-slash-molester. She snapped her mouth shut waiting for her short-haired boss to fire her, berate him and/or... molest her... 

But all he did was strain his thick eyebrows together in question, "Inuyasha?"

**Elsewhere...**

****

It was nearly midnight when the long haired detective entered his 3-story mansion, his jacket was draped over his left arm and his face revealed no emotion or would to anyone who didn't know him, to anyone who knew him well they would have read through his features and found in his eyes exhaustion. 

_Coming home_, the real thing he looked forward to, other than a steaming cup of tea, was his daughter greeting him with her bright smile and unyielding embrace, usually, on his leg, no matter what the time. Though silence and his short butler that stood at the bottom of the stairs next to the railing, waiting for him as always, welcomed him. 

Stepping towards him, he handed him his light jacket, "Rin, come down, I'm home." he called out, but not loud; his voice held enough treble to bounce against the aged walls and float about the open space. 

"Master Sesshoumaru, she is not in," croaked his stubby retainer while carrying off the coat to the small foyer closet and hanging it up. 

Sesshoumaru glanced at his old Western Oak Grandfather Clock: 11:48pm. It's late and tomorrow she has school, though he has raised her to be a very responsible young woman. 

"She's gone out to meet friends and test drive the new gift she received from you yesterday." 

Sesshoumaru merely nodded blandly, sure that she would be fine. 

He left his foyer and entered the kitchen with Jaken at his heels, like a shadow. The kitchen lights were on and bright, his appliances gave a blinding reflection of the light, but it didn't bother him much, he had grown accustom. 

Accustom to the smooth black marble island in the center of the scullery, the always-spotless tiled floor, the tall sable fridge that was nestled in a crook next to his counters, which had rows and rows of cabinets that hovered over it and lined every kitchen wall. The microwave hanging over the stove and on each side of that more counters with stacks of spice racks and jars filled with tea leaves and many types of sugar; from white to blonde to brown. The dishwasher that was built into the island and to a far corner of the room the glass door that led to the roomy pantry. Yeah, he was accustomed to every nook and cranny, knew it like the back of hand. 

Sesshoumaru stepped to the cabinet closest to his microwave; taking out a beige mug he could hear his butler clear his throat. 

"Any new developments on the ...Kurada case?" Jaken asked obviously more out of making conversation than out of true curiosity. 

Reaching into a jar for his favored oolong tealeaves he contemplated whether or not to actually hold a discussion with his bulbous-eyed butler. Usually he would discuss his most recent cases with his adoptive daughter... when he was actually home. He didn't know why she held so much interest in it but ever since she was younger he told her all when he could. 

He wouldn't mind telling Jaken about the case, hell, it might ease his mind a bit to have spoken about it with _someone_ since Rin was _MIA_ for the time being. 

"I found nothing to pin Inuyasha, the brat is clean as always and I'm sure if I were able to bring him in, the charges wouldn't stick because he always has a slick back-up plan." his face was clear and his voice was passive but inside he was gritting his teeth. 

_Six years_ he had been out to catch his brother... _half brother_, whom he **knows** is a thief and almost every case he involved himself with that consisted of robbery he was determined to somehow piece his brother into it. But no matter what, he could nothing on him. That doesn't mean he would stop, he would remain persistent to catch, one day. His half brother would be sure to slip and when he did he would be right there to make sure he stayed down. 

He waited for a response or just some kind of input as he placed the kettle on the stove. His retainer said nothing unlike his Rin, she would have asked questions or given a word of encouragement or even given her own theory on the case. If she had a little less heart he was sure she would become a lawyer or even a detective. He glanced at the digital clock on the display of his microwave; only ten minutes have passed since he last checked. 

A thought came to mind, of where she could be and it didn't make him happy and something told him his hunch might be accurate. 

"Where is she, Jaken?" he kept his back to him while imagining him spring two feet in the air from his unexpected inquiry. 

"B-b-b... who sir?" he sounded nothing but perturbed and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. 

"No games. Where?" 

He could hear the fumbling of his thumbs in the cloth of his brown button-up shirt, making it obvious that he felt put on the spot and with-holding information. "Master, all that I am sure of is that she went to meet friends..." 

The golden-eyed keeper thrummed his long pale fingers impatiently on the counter, "...she called someone on her cell phone saying '_Call me_'. I presume it was a pager number." 

Sesshoumaru gave a heavy sigh that only meant impending doom to the surely sweating butler. 

"Someone called back but before I could question the young mistress she had left exclaiming she would spend the night at Shinori's mother's house." he finished, panting due to stringing every word together in one breath. 

"If I find out she was any where near that derelict music junkie, **you** will be held accountable," the tall fair-haired man stated while calmly pouring hot water into his tea-lined mug. 

Jaken audibly gulped.

**Elsewhere...**

****

An eighteen-year-old boy with untamed bangs and a consistent ponytail stood in a soundproof booth at the corner of the booming club that he was free from DJing for the night. 

His dark chocolate eyes were half closed from fatigue; to a passersby he would have looked under the influence, that was of course every bit impossible due to his big sister being in charge of all liquor in the building. 

"I'll go to the front now to let you in." he said into the mouthpiece of the black public phone he held close to his ringing ears. Soon after he hung up and left the small booth and then excited the exceptionally packed nightclub. 

When he stepped out into the crisp evening autumn air he was greeted by bouncers and an eager line of clubgoer's wanting in. He waved to a short timid looking bouncer who would have been better off being a janitor due his less intimidating and more cowardly nature, but the big man, Miroku, insisted he watch the doors because he always had a weird faith in Tanuki. 

Moving on he stowed away into the shadows of a closed clothing store sign and lit a cigarette. 

If his sister were to see him doing such an obscene act, she would most likely break his fingers but he was that she was too busy with new girl he met earlier. 

Taking a long drag and reveling in the mind numbing satisfaction it gave him, he could see a teenage female advance towards him, her hair a dark brown, her eyes an even richer cinnamon and her skin pale in the dim street lamps. It was his girlfriend and just the sight of her made him feel like he just downed 3 espressos. 

She skipped towards him with her arms locked behind her back and a wide grin graced her lips, "Sango would bash your head in with her cane if she saw that." 

He grinned at her and quickly put it out, "It's all I got when you're not around." 

"You saying I'ma cancer stick?" she looked and sounded more mature than when she skipped to him and a forced smirk to accompany her joke replaced her genuine grin, "Look over there," she pointed across the street to a mystic blue _Vespa_ that printed the name _Rin_ in a elegant silver font across the body of the vehicle, "Daddy gave me another suck up gift." 

"Nice, but you don't seem too suckered." 

She rolled her eyes, "I don't wanna get into it... lets just have fun tonight, Kohaku." she looked up at him and placed her palms on his chest, whenever she did this he know it was a silent plea for him not to prod. 

He sunk his head down and planted a soft kiss at the nape of her neck, which deserved him a tender giggle, "As you wish my sweet Rin," he said in a mock genie tone. 

He took her hand and lead her into the Kazaana with motives of having nothing but fun. 

If only it were that easy.  
  


****


End file.
